


Chopper's Second Night of Laughter

by Pink_Panda_Stormy



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Furry, Kinky, Laughter, M/M, One Piece Universe, Reindeer, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Panda_Stormy/pseuds/Pink_Panda_Stormy
Summary: A week ago Chopper and Zoro spent the night together, alone in the medical cabin. The reindeer had confronted his fears and allowed Zoro to help him play out the fantasy of his kink, being tickle tortured. Though the night was one of the funnest and best of his life, according to Chopper, the reindeer hasn't spoke about it in a week. Zoro tried his best to wait for Chopper to come to him, but after a full week he finds himself becoming antsy, and starts to realize just how much he himself enjoyed their time together. When Chopper finally comes to see him over unrelated matters, Zoro intends to confront the problem directly.Contains a lot of tickling and consensual BDSM. Sequel to "Chopper's Kink".
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper
Kudos: 10





	Chopper's Second Night of Laughter

Five full days passed, and before Zoro knew it everything seemed to just go back to how it was before. Chopper had told the rest of the crew that he hadn’t been feeling well, but he was better now. Everybody seemed to buy it without batting an eye. From there things began to flow naturally.

Actually, no. Things were almost entirely back to the status quo but two things were quite different from normal.

The first was that in those three days, Zoro hadn’t once attempted to rip off his bandages. For some reason, just this once, he decided he would try and stick it out. Chopper had done enough worrying the past few days.

The second reason things weren’t normal was because he couldn’t for the life of him stop thinking about how it felt to be with Chopper that night. For the swordsman, it really hadn’t settled in just how much he had enjoyed teasing and tormenting Chopper until the following morning at breakfast.

Chopper was laughing at one of Ussop’s jokes. Just the sound of that damn laugh gave Zoro a thrill he wasn’t expecting. He remembered when he had been the one ripping that laugh out of Chopper by force the night before, causing Chopper to writhe and squirm at the slightest of touches. As soon as he thought of that, his mind wandered until he could think of nothing else but those memories.

Zoro didn’t realize the extent of his excitement until he attempted to shift in his seat and felt just how tight his pants had become. His eyes widened slightly before he grit his teeth to restrain giving himself away with any sudden emotion. Though he tried to calm himself down, it seemed to prove futile. Chopper continued to giggle from down the table, oblivious to Zoro who couldn’t stop his mind from swimming in the memories of the previous night.

He was quick to scarf down his food and excused himself. He retreated to the safety of the showers where he let warm water pour down over his body as he relieved the pressure and tension the thoughts had caused him. He gasped quietly as he squeezed his member and swore under his breath.

“God dammit,” Zoro grumbled.

It was probably about then that Zoro realized he was in this thing with Chopper deeper than he thought.

Though he thought that at the time, the next few days were so mundane and typical that it was beginning to feel abnormal. Zoro initially thought it best to allow the reindeer to come to him to prevent pushing his friend too far. Chopper didn’t come up to Zoro while he was alone once. Not during his naps, nor his training up in the dojo.

The strangest part was it didn’t feel like Chopper was trying to avoid him. He still greeted Zoro in the morning and said good-night if they happened to cross paths. More importantly, Zoro had to keep going into the cabin to have his bandages reapplied and his wounds checked. Chopper was his usual smiling self, complimenting Zoro on keeping his bandages firmly on his body for a change of pace.

This continued for five whole days. It wasn’t until early afternoon, five full days after Zoro and Chopper night together, that Chopper finally approached Zoro. The swordsman had been resting on the deck of the ship with his back pressed up against a wall. He had been watching the grass dance in the breeze. He closed his eyes, pondering if he wanted to settle down for a nap. That was until he heard the quiet yet familiar pitter-patter of Chopper’s hoofsteps approaching from his right. Zoro didn’t move, but he sensed that Chopper had stopped just a few feet away.

“Zoro?” Chopper finally asked after a few moments of silence, presumably to work up the courage to speak. His voice was soft, almost a whisper. He reached out a hoof and pressed it against Zoro’s shoulder, giving him a gentle nudge. “Are you awake?”

“Just barely,” Zoro answered, not opening his eyes. He could feel Chopper’s hoof quickly retreat in surprise at hearing the swordsman’s voice. “Need something?”

“Sorry for bothering you, but could you come with me to the medical cabin?” Chopper asked. “It’s not urgent or anything, you can take a nap if yo—”

Before Chopper could even finish speaking Zoro had opened his eyes and stretched out his arms before standing. He looked down to see a faint smile on Chopper’s face as soon as he had gotten to his feet.

“Well?” Zoro asked. “Lead the way.”

“O-Oh, right!” Chopper said before nodding his head and scurrying past the swordsman towards the direction of the cabin. “This way!”

Zoro let a faint smile of his own cross his lips the moment Chopper got ahead of him. Something about Chopper’s presence got that reaction out of him far too easily as of late. He followed the reindeer. Normally a chore to make his way to the medical cabin, he found himself moving with a bit more energy than usual. He already had his wounds inspected earlier that day, so obviously this wasn’t the usual check up. He found himself wondering if perhaps Chopper had finally worked up the courage Zoro had been patiently waiting for.

Once the two of them were inside the cabin Chopper was quick to scurry on over towards his desk chair and hop himself up. Zoro moved to his usual spot, the edge of the bed, and sat himself down.

“Well, good news,” Chopper said as he fumbled around with objects inside of one of the drawers of his desk. He removed a small pair of medical scissors from the mess and clipped them a few times before he turned around to look at Zoro with a wide smile. “I think we’re good to finally take your bandages off for good!”

Zoro must have had quite the expression on his face, because Chopper’s smile was quick to dwindle the longer he stared at the swordsman.

“I-Is something wrong?” Chopper asked. “You always look really excited whenever I say it’s time for the bandages come off.”

“What? No,” Zoro said quickly, shaking his head. Though it wasn’t exactly the truth. He had to admit that deep down he felt a dwindling disappointment fester. He hadn’t expected that. The past few days without Chopper once mentioning their night together was tedious, but he hadn’t felt such a sensation of being let down until this moment. He realized very quickly how he must look to the confused looking reindeer and tried his best to put on a feigned smile. The last thing he wanted was to worry his friend. “I’m fine. Let's take these things off!”

“You sure?” Chopper pressed. “I didn’t miss anything, did I? Are you still hurting?”

“No, Chopper, I’m fine,” Zoro said. “Look, I’ll rip em off right here to…”

“No! No, don’t do that!” Chopper said shrilly as he held up his hooves to try and get Zoro to stop. “Just let me!”

Chopper got down off his chair and moved forward to the bed before hopping on. Zoro couldn’t help but remember the last time he and Chopper had been on this bed was the morning they woke up together.

The reindeer grabbed Zoro’s bandages along the lowest point and slipped the scissors inside, beginning to snip upward. Despite the fact that Zoro could feel his body grow less restricted he didn’t feel the usual wave of relief he normally did whenever he was properly freed. Perhaps Chopper felt an unusual tenseness in Zoro’s body, because the very next question he asked caught the swordsman off guard.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Chopper asked when he was halfway finished.

“I mean… Yeah,” Zoro said. He looked down at Chopper, who was looking increasingly worried. After a moment Zoro let out a long winded sigh, and decided it best to just come clean rather than risk causing his friend any more worry. He had waited long enough in silence. “I guess I just thought you were calling me here to talk about something else.”

“Something else?” Chopper asked.

Zoro blinked. He wasn’t sure if he should pass off the expression on Chopper’s face as simple naivete or just dullness. The two stared at each other for at least a few moments in silence.

“Seriously?” Zoro said out loud.

“What?” Chopper asked. His eyes widened, and his hooves had frozen just before they cut away the last few bandages.

“I thought you wanted to talk about… y’know,” Zoro said, shrugging his shoulders. “That night?

Chopper continued to stare at Zoro for a few seconds longer before realization seemed to dawn on him. Chopper’s eyes widened, and the swordsman caught the beginnings of a blush burn the reindeer’s furry cheeks before he looked down and the brim of his hat quickly moved to obscure his face.

“O-Oh,” Chopper whispered. “I didn’t… I mean, I…”

Chopper tried to speak, a few times actually, but his words seemed to trail off at the start of each attempt. He had still yet to cut the last few bits of Zoro’s bandages before he let the scissors slip away and both arms fall to his sides.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Zoro said. That was the truth. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally upset the reindeer all over again. “It’s just you seemed pretty happy after it was all over.”

“I was,” Chopper said. His voice was still soft. Zoro noticed he was quick to glance to the door. One of his ears moved, as if he were listening closely to check if anybody was just outside. “It was really fun for me. I just thought we were supposed to stop it there, right?”

Zoro looked down to Chopper, feeling more puzzled than before. Chopper took a few steps away before sitting down at the edge of the bed as far as he could from Zoro without outright leaving the mattress. He crossed his arms over his chest, and for just a moment allowed Zoro a brief glance at his face underneath the brim of his hat. He looked nervous, if not scared. It reminded Zoro all too much of how Chopper had been before the swordsman helped him explore his interests.

“I don’t remember saying we should do that,” Zoro said, then hesitated before asking “Did you want that?”

“No,” Chopper admitted. His voice seemed to grow even quieter as he admitted that. “I thought you wouldn’t want to deal with it again, though.”

Deal with it. There was something about that tone of voice that made Zoro frown. Chopper was tugging against the blankets on the bed and squirming from side to side, refusing to so much as look Zoro in the eye.

“I told you I had fun,” Zoro said. He was trying his best to sound comforting, though honestly it didn’t sound all that soothing when he was the one to say it. “Did you think I was lying or something?”

“No,” Chopper said in a way that didn’t sound convincing at all. When Zoro continued to stare blankly at him he squirmed and quickly blurted out “I thought you were trying to be nice!”

“Why the hell would I…” Zoro began, but then cut himself off when he realized he sounded far too annoyed. He took a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath to try and calm himself down. “I wouldn’t do that, Chopper. I’m not gonna lie to you just to save your feelings, alright?”

Chopper lifted his head slightly. His eyes widened with what Zoro took to be surprise. He was quick to blush and glance away, but at the very least he was no longer completely hiding his face.

“It’s not like I never wanted to bring it up again,” Chopper said, frowning now before looking at his hooves. “It’s scary, though. I didn’t want to think of you saying no or finding out you were hoping it would just be some one-time thing.”

Chopper trailed off and grabbed his hat with both hooves before tugging it down.

“Is that really all that you were afraid of?” Zoro asked. “That I’d just reject you? Look, I know I’m not Sanji fawning over you and tending to your every need but I still thought we had something that night. Does that make it easier to just come clean and say what you want to?”

“Say what I want to?” Chopper asked, releasing his hat and looking to Zoro quizzically.

“Do you want to ask if I’ll tickle you again?” Zoro said.

Chopper’s eyes widened larger than they had. Zoro saw that the reindeer was just about to open his mouth. At the risk of avoiding Chopper’s usual rambling, anxious stream of thoughts he tended to spill when asked something embarrassing Zoro raised his hand and placed it over Chopper’s mouth with two fingers.

“Just nod yes or no,” Zoro said. “I promise you I’m fine with either one, if that makes it easier.”

Zoro’s fingers fell from Chopper’s lips. The reindeer for the briefest of moments shut his eyes and tilted his head down. When he opened them up again he did so accompanying a swift intake of air. He gave one solid nod of his head and then looked up into Zoro’s eyes.

Zoro smiled.

“Good,” The swordsman said. “I want that too.”

Chopper seemed to perk up a bit at that reply. He smiled at Zoro, but then quickly looked down to his hooves out of embarrassment.

“In fact,” Zoro said, grabbing Chopper’s chair on either side so the reindeer was forced to stare directly at him. “I really, REALLY want to tickle you again, Chopper.”

“Really?” Chopper asked, sounding unconvinced. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Hell no,” Zoro replied. “It kinda pisses me off just how much I want it, honestly. I feel like I’m going insane how much I think about tying you up and destroying you with tickling.”

“You’re not lying,” Chopper said with wide and surprised eyes. It wasn’t a question, but a dawning realization from the reindeer. His cheeks suddenly turned bright red.

“You just realized that?” Zoro said.

“Sorry,” The reindeer replied, shaking his head. “It’s just nobody’s ever wanted me that way. Even when you say it it’s hard to take it seriously.”

“Well, I’m trying to be blunt here,” Zoro said. “You don’t have to feel like I’m doing this just for you, okay? I want it too. It’s not selfish or anything like that if you want to do another session like last time.”

Chopper paused, seeming to take a moment to process those words and put them to heart. He gave a slow nod of his head and then stared Zoro in the eye.

“Okay,” Chopper said. “What did you have in mind?”

Zoro grinned. Now they were getting somewhere.

————————————————————————————

Chopper cracked open the door to his medical cabin long after the moon had risen in the nighttime sky. He gazed upward at the ship’s mast toward Zoro’s dojo. It seemed like a beacon now more than ever. His heart sped up as he took a moment to collect himself and work up the courage to step out of the cabin and onto the deck.

Chopper crossed the barren ship’s deck with steady, close to soundless hooves. Once he was at the base of the dojo’s ladder he gazed upward. His eyes widened. Up there, Zoro was waiting for him. Though he had been up this ladder dozens upon dozens of times before, this journey seemed to take abnormally long. His heart pounded once he neared the top. It was already open just a crack. Light was shining down over Chopper’s face as he reached up his hoof and pulled himself through the opening.

“Took you awhile,” Zoro said.

The swordsman was sitting just a few feet away from the opening in the floor. His legs were crossed and his head pointed downward, eye shut. He looked like he had been meditating up until the point Chopper slipped into the dojo.

“I was just being careful,” Chopper said. “Were you meditating?”

“For a bit,” Zoro said. As soon as he said that his eyes opened and he put on a wicked grin. The sudden change alone caught Chopper off guard and sent a tingle from the base of his tail up to his neck. “I know you’re not here for small talk, though. Wanna cut the bull crap and get started?”

Chopper was taken aback by this sudden forwardness from Zoro.

“You’re dying for it,” Zoro said. “I can tell.”

“Y-You can not!” Chopper snapped, pointing a hoof accusingly at Zoro.

“So you don’t want to start?” Zoro asked, his smile growing more devious.

Crap. Chopper just realized Zoro had intentionally backed him up into a corner where his only choice was to admit defeat. He lowered his arm and felt his cheeks burn. This level of teasing was more active than it had been their first time.

“I didn’t say that,” Chopper mumbled.

“C’mere,” Zoro said, pushing past Chopper’s admittance at such a speed that it gave the reindeer whiplash. This only further flustered him, and made him realize just how seriously Zoro was taking this whole thing. “I got something special set up for you.”

Once the swordsman was to his feet he walked over toward a set of weights on the floor. Specifically, he stopped right at a weight bench with some massive near comically big weights on either end. Chopper noticed a few pillows were on the bench right where Zoro’s head usually sat when the bench was in use, directly under the bar the weights rested upon.

“What do you think?” Zoro asked.

“Huh?” Chopper asked. “What about it? It’s just your weight press.”

“Wrong,” Zoro said. He nodded his head at the bench and gestured for Chopper to hop up. The reindeer hesitated, and then did so gingerly. Zoro made his way to the back of the bench and got down on his knees. Chopper saw a smooth looking pillow had been set out just behind the bench as well.

“Sit down on the pillow,” Zoro said, pointing to the end of the bench. “On your knees, facing away from me.”

“What for?” Chopper questioned.

“What do you think?” Zoro asked, smirking now. “I’m gonna tickle the hell out of you, that’s what for.”

Chopper felt a near alien mix of emotion stir up within him. Excitement, fear, impatience and hesitation all balled themselves into one. He found himself frozen, unable to move forward or run. It wasn’t until Zoro spoke again that Chopper snapped out of his daze.

“You want to be tickled, don’t you?” Zoro asked.

It was like something possessed Chopper upon hearing those words. They were words that scared him very much up until recently. When Zoro said them, it made Chopper feel okay. He took a step forward shakily, and then another. He followed Zoro’s instructions and got onto his knees once he reached the pillow and sat himself with his back facing Zoro. He was directly under the weight bar, with his antlers just a few inches short of accidentally knocking into it.

“You came awfully easily,” Zoro said, keeping his train of verbal torment chugging along. “You must want it bad.”

“Y-You’re really merciless tonight, aren’t you?” Chopper asked. He was rewarded with one of Zoro’s smiles. The swordsman leaned in and put his hands against Chopper’s sides, squeezing down. The reindeer felt his heart pound. “What now?”

“I’ve had plenty of time to think up what I’m going to do with you,” Zoro said. “No need to rush. We’ve got all night.”

All night. An entire night of being tickled and teased by Zoro. The thought alone could drive Chopper mad with lust if he thought too hard about it. Even now with Zoro’s hands against his sides it would be so easy for his fingers to start stroking and driving the reindeer mad.

“You remember the safe word, right?” Zoro asked.

Chopper blinked. After a moment’s hesitation he said “Red?”

“Right,” Zoro said, smiling. He leaned in, closer to Chopper. “Now be a good boy and raise those arms right up above your head.”

“O-Okay,” Chopper said with a nervous thrill. He slowly began to raise his arms, folding them until they were over his head and he was gripping each elbow with the opposite hoof. Now his sides were entirely bare. Zoro had removed his hands and sat behind the exposed reindeer.

“If I remember right,” Zoro said, lifting his left hand and setting it down against Chopper’s ribcage. “There was a sweet spot right about here.”

A single finger jabbed itself down between two of Chopper’s ribs. The reindeer instantly exploded with a bout of giggles. His instinct was to lower his arm and shield the spot, causing Zoro to pull his hand away.

Chopper gasped as his hoof covered the spot Zoro had just exploited. He looked behind to see the swordsman sitting with his hands on his lap, making no move to strike again. Chopper started a moment, long enough to blink, before realizing Zoro was waiting for him. To test his hypothesis, he turned his back to Zoro once again and gingerly raised his arms back to the position they were in before.

Once Zoro’s finger returned to that horrible spot Chopper knew that his theory had been proven. He yelped out, and to keep himself from instinctively covering his side he squeezed his hooves against both his elbows and whimpered.

“You probably already realized why I asked you to come up here instead of your cabin like before,” Zoro said calmly as that single finger ran itself back and forth between Chopper’s ribs. His other hand was laid to rest on Chopper’s side with a single finger tapping that incidentally pointed directly at his belly button. It was just enough teasing to distract Chopper, but enough he could handle as long as it didn’t get worse.

It was about to get worse.

“I-I didn’t!” Chopper managed to spit out before clamping his mouth shut. There was a voice inside of his head that asked why he was even resisting the giggling he so clearly wanted to do. Instead he panted and whined and whimpered, working himself to a near breaking point just trying to keep himself calm. It was all under the weight of knowing that he was the one holding himself captive with his arms clenched above his head. He didn’t have to verbally say how badly he liked this teasing when his actions did it for him.

“Because way up here,” Zoro said, beginning to move his other finger closer to Chopper’s belly button. Once it arrived it began to swirl around and poke the center. Each time he did this, Chopper would let out a horrified gasp and be unable to hold back his laughter. Upon discovering this, Zoro found a new spot to focus. “It’s almost impossible for anybody to hear you. I bet even if you scream at the top of your lungs it wouldn’t wake the others up.”

“A-Ahahaha!” Chopper cried out. His belly sucked itself in but Zoro’s finger followed. He swayed side to side but Zoro’s fingers followered. By now two were stroking in and around his sensitive belly button. It was like little pinpricks of sharp sensations that stacked upon one another made him want to squeal like the ticklish reindeer he was. “Z-Zohohoro nohohot there! Eeeeheheheeee not theheheheeere!”

Despite Chopper’s pleas he didn’t lower his arms. Zoro was quick to capitalize on this fact. He leaned in suddenly, moving much like a phantom without noise. Suddenly Chopper’s back was pressing to Zoro’s chest. Zoro moved his fingers so that all ten were pressing against the edges of Chopper’s plump belly in a ring. He chuckled darkly into Chopper’s ear, causing it to twitch as the hot breath ran over his fur.

“You know you can stop it,” Zoro teased into Chopper’s ear. “Not a single restraint on you and you’re just sitting there as stiff as if I went to all the trouble of tying you up. You must really love to be tickled.”

Chopper took in a shaky breath after hearing Zoro’s words. They sent an electrifying tingle from his neck to the tips of his hooves. He was forced to confront the position he was in, sitting on his knees allowing Zoro’s hands to grope and stroke him freely despite how hellish it felt to be teased.

“Nnngh, not fair,” Chopper whined.

“What’s really not fair,” Zoro continued to tease, not giving Chopper a moment to rest neither physically nor mentally. He started to press his fingertips down deeper against Chopper’s soft belly, and with the ends of his nails began to very gently glide up and down. “Is how goddamn cute you can look when I’m hardly touching you.”

“Sh-Shuhuhut up!” Chopper cried out without warning, bursting into laughter as soon as he spat out his insult. “I-I’m not gohohona be happy just becahahahause you think I’m cute!”

This was horrible. Zoro was forcing Chopper to practically scream how much he wanted to be tickled without having to say a word. His arms remaining up were a clear indicator of just how very badly he loved it. He had to fight just to keep them up the more aggressive Zoro became his tickling. He had dug his hooves so tightly into his elbows that they were beginning to grow numb. He was keeping himself exposed through sheer willpower alone, desperate not to let the tickling stop for even a second.

“Ahahahahaaaa!” Chopper cried out with a squeal of giggles.

Chopper wasn’t sure just how long it had gone on. Keeping track of time whilst being tortured was a near impossible ask for the poor reindeer. All he knew was that when Zoro finally gave him a break Chopper was winded and his cheeks were burning. Chopper didn’t dare lower his arms for even a second.

“That didn’t take long,” Zoro said. He ran his hand smoothly down Chopper’s belly until he got to the groin of his pants. He gave a light squeeze over what Chopper had been ignoring up until now. A tenting erection that was impossible to hide given his position. As Zoro’s hands squeezed it gently the reindeer let out a quiet gasp and bit down on his lip. “I’ve hardly even started touching you and you’re hard enough to blow your load already.”

“Mmm,” Chopper whined. “Z-Zoro… It’s sensitive.”

“Everything on you is sensitive,” Zoro pointed out to the blushing reindeer. Regardless he moved his hand back up until his palm lay flat over Chopper’s belly. “You want more, though, don’t you?

Chopper swallowed a lump in his throat and then gingerly nodded his head. Even though Zoro was facing away from him he still heard the swordsman chuckle. He was close enough for his breath to roll down Chopper’s neck down his back. It wasn’t long before he felt Zoro grab his wrists one at a time and hoist them high above his head. A rope Zoro must have been hiding near him began to bind his wrists together and tie them to the weight bar above his head. Chopper let Zoro handle him without the slightest bit of fight, his heart growing faster and faster as each second passed. He gave the restraints a tug to test how tight they were, and learned very quickly that Zoro made sure nothing but the steel from his swords were going to free the reindeer.

So there Chopper sat. He was on his knees with his arms forced up above his head. Not much had changed, only now he was unable to protect his sides even if he wished. Now he squirmed, and listened to his pounding heart.

A piece of green cloth quickly covered Chopper’s eyes without warning. The reindeer squeaked. Zoro’s bandana, which Chopper recognized from the smell, was tied around his head swiftly. Chopper gasped, but didn’t fight it. Soon he was blinded, and could rely only on his smell and touch to figure out what was going on around him.

“Zoro?” Chopper asked. “Wh-Why’d you blindfold me?”

“No reason,” Zoro said with a cocky sort of tone in his voice. “I just think your reactions are cuter when you can’t tell what’s coming.”

“B-Bastard,” Chopper grumbled under his breath, but bit back the rest of his usual retorts given he was already becoming quickly overwhelmed. He sat there, tense and alert as he waited for Zoro to make the first move.

Only… The first move didn’t come. Chopper waited for what he felt must have been a full two minutes before his tenseness gave way to confusion. He sat there, puzzled. Zoro had become so quiet that Chopper began to wonder if the swordsman was even still there. He couldn’t smell him properly, not with the bandana so close to his nose flooding his senses. It’s scent was far too soaked with Zoro’s, and there was nothing else strong enough to balance it out.

“Zoro?” Chopper said. “Um… Wh-What’s going on?”

“I’m waiting,” Zoro replied. Chopper nearly jumped at hearing the swordsman’s voice.

“Waiting for what?” Chopper said, sounding a bit panicked.

“For you to beg.”

Zoro’s words were hard, and hit Chopper like a sudden punch to the gut. He could feel his belly twist into knots as the confusion and nerves took hold.

“Wh-What?” Chopper asked.

“You heard me,” Zoro said. “I’m not gonna do a thing to you until you convince me just how bad you want it.”

“Zoro… th-that’s…” Chopper trailed off. He bit his lip and remained silent for several moments. He had really been shoved into a corner. On one hoof he wanted to snap at Zoro asking how everything else before this hadn’t been enough to convince him he wanted this. On the other he knew Zoro was just trying to push him, and force him to be brave enough to say his desires freely regardless of his fear. Zoro was always direct, and never one to coddle Chopper when he knew the reindeer would be better off growing.

The reindeer swallowed a lump in his throat. He could feel his body want to tremble but he punched that part of himself down.

“I want you to tickle me,” Chopper said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. “Please…”

Zoro didn’t say anything. Chopper could only assume that he needed to say more to ‘convince’ Zoro.

“You were right,” Chopper pressed on, a little louder this time. “I was happy being tickled last time. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, either. It was so hard to accept that I loved… it.”

“Love ‘it’?” Zoro said. “You have to specify. Why do you want ‘it’ so badly?”

Chopper bit his lip. He rocked back and forth, feeling restless just sitting there on his knees. Zoro didn’t offer much choice here, did he? If he really wanted ‘it’ he was going to have to outright say it.

“I love being tickled,” Chopper said, feeling his heart pound against his ribs. He tugged on his cuffed hands which of course only caused them to chafe. He could feel it bubbling up once more in his chest. That overwhelming desire to explode and throw all of his feelings out right then and there. Once it started, there was practically no way to stop it. It was like a bomb as Chopper began to speak desperately, and somewhat hungrily to Zoro. “Right now I just really, really want to be tickled by you. I-I can’t stop thinking about that night cause I want more! I-I want to be tickled till I’m practically screaming and I don’t want you to hold back on me, either! I-It’s like an itch that needs to be scratched and I can’t make it stop!”

“Wow,” Zoro said once Chopper took an extended pause to suck in a breath of air. “That bad, huh? Well, okay then.”

Chopper blinked. It was over. Nothing bad had happened when he admitted it so transparently. He could practically feel tears of joy and relief fill up behind his eyes, only to be held back by the sudden realization of just what he had asked. Upon thinking about it, his thoughts shifted quickly to Zoro, who was fiddling around behind him.

Then, without any sort of warning, Chopper felt pricks dig into his ribs. Ten, to be specific. It was sudden enough to make him gasp, and the titillation they brought. Right. It was time to follow up on that end of admitting his desires.

“Metal claws, in case you were wondering,” Zoro said, answering Chopper’s immediate question without needing to be prompted. “They go on each of my fingers. Franky pounded them out in ten minutes.”

“He did?” Chopper asked.

“Don’t worry.” Zoro must have sensed the tension in his voice, because he leaned in. He drummed his fingers, causing a shiver of delight to run up Chopper’s body. “I didn’t tell him anything. Now are you gonna stall or are you gonna let me to get to the important thing, like making you scream?”

Chopper felt Zoro’s fingers drum against his sides. The tiny metal claws Zoro had made each made Chopper fight back a gasp. His lips quivered with a smile, and already his hooves were tugging at the bindings above his head.

“Your fur’s pretty thick. I realized that the last time I tickled you,” Zoro began. Every finger left Chopper’s body, save for two. A single digit dug in to each of Chopper’s sides and began to travel upward closer and closer to the reindeer’s defenceless pits. The moment Chopper realized what was happening was the moment Zoro near perfectly spoke his own thoughts out loud. “These claws, though? They slip right past your fur right down to that sensitive skin underneath. You thought you could handle a little bit of teasing before, huh? Well what about now?”

Chopper hardly had time to fully process Zoro’s threat before the two fingers each reached one of his armpits. In sync they began to swirl, poke, proad, and scratch the inside of Chopper’s pits.

“Mmmm!” Chopper instantly had to bite back his laughter. Zoro wasn’t joking one bit. He could feel those devious, awful claws glide against his pit. Instinctively Chopper felt his body twist side to side, tugging either way on the bindings keeping his hooves above his head, in a vain attempt to get rid of the teasing fingers. Of course, even if Chopper managed to lose those horrible fingers for a second Zoro would just hook them back in with twice as much force, digging deeper against Chopper’s helpless sides.

“A-Ahaha!” Chopper eventually burst out laughing. “A-Are yohohou trying to kill me? Eehehehee!”

“If I killed you then who would I have fun tormenting?” Zoro questioned. His voice sounded almost menacing, but in a strange way also flirtatious.

Not good. Zoro knew exactly what to say to push every button Chopper didn’t know he had about his kink. The reindeer couldn’t stop blushing now. His pants were tight. Though he couldn’t see it he knew his erection was likely tenting and plain for all to see, just like before. With each little squirm he gave it drug against the inside of his pants. Zoro just kept on teasing his pits. Slowly, he added one finger after another. Each one caused Chopper to gasp and let out a squeal of increasingly louder cries. He wasn’t just tickling Chopper’s pits now, but running down his sides. His ribs were being raked across with merciless intent. Chopper tugged harder and harder against the bindings wrapping his wrists together, mostly on pure instinct at this point.

“Plehehese please plehehese please!” Chopper whined helplessly. “A-Ahahaha! Nohohot there! Eheheheee!”

Despite his body’s clear enjoyment of the tickle torture, Chopper couldn’t stop himself from falling back on his usual instincts to plea and beg whenever a patictuarly tender area was teased. Deep down he guessed part of him enjoyed the squealing, helpless terror that came with being tickled.

“I have to wonder?” Zoro said. All of his fingers were on Chopper’s sides now, stretching from his pits down his ribs. “Just how many times you tried to deny how bad you wanted this.

Zoro’s fingers began to drag inward toward Chopper’s chest and then back again, dragging along between his ribs. His pointer fingers which were still firmly lodged in both of Chopper’s armpits swirled and poked with varying degrees of force behind them to keep Chopper gasping and wincing at random.

“Tied up,” Zoro pressed. “Helpless. Every inch of your body exposed for what it really, really needs. A good. Hard. Tickling.”

Each word titillated Chopper down to his core. His cock was practically throbbing in his pants now.

“Please,” Chopper spoke, surprising even himself a little that he was able to say it unprompted. “I-I need it. I deserve it! D-Do I have to beg again?”

Zoro chuckled.

“You asked for it.”

As soon as Zoro finished speaking, he properly attacked. No more light stroking. Now, his clawed fingertips were dancing over Chopper’s sides. In response, the reindeer had no choice but to explode with laughter. There was no hiding just how horribly it tickled, causing him to squeal at the top of his lungs without the slightest bit of build up.

“EEEHEHEHEE! AHAHAHAA!”

As expected, Zoro was ruthless. Chopper was beginning to suspect that every inch of his body was a fragile, tender, and ticklish mess. When he yelped as one of Zoro’s fingers stabbed down and began scratching a new spot at random, he really yelled. At first he tried to contain them, but that soon became impossible as Zoro began spontaneously drumming his fingers and proading down each spot of Chopper’s sides as fast as lightning. The reindeer’s only solace was that Zoro was right, and they were far too high up and away from the cabins for the rest of the crew to possibly hear them.

Zoro leaned in, pressing his chest up against Chopper’s back. His fingers still assaulted Chopper, but now dug into Chopper’s pits with feverish intent. Each finger wanted a piece of the reindeer’s helpless underarms.

“AHAHAHAHAAAAA! I’M GOHOHOONNANANA DIHIHIHEEEE!” Chopper squealed louder than he knew he could muster. “Sthohohohooop! Stohohop it pleeheheheeese!”

Still not the safe word. Both of them knew it, so the pleas would only fall on deaf ears. Chopper was discovering for himself how enjoyable the part of the helpless victim could be when it came to tickling.

It seemed to drag on for a long, long time. Far too long for Chopper’s crumbling sanity to try and guess. By the time Zoro finally did slow down and pull his fingers away Chopper was a whimpering mess. He slumped over and gasped for air. Zoro reached up, and undid the bindings above Chopper’s head.

“We’re stopping?” Chopper asked weakly. His arms fell down to his sides, far too heavy to even reach up for the blindfold around his eyes.

“Just a break,” Zoro said. “I know you think you can go on forever, I just don’t want you to pass out on me. At least not yet.”

“N-Not yet?” Chopper echoed. He heard himself stutter and instantly squirmed in embarrassment. “I don’t think you know how bad you’re teasing me when you say stuff like that.”

“Oh, I have a pretty good idea,” Zoro said. “Especially since you’ve been tenting for awhile now, you little tickle slut.”

Chopper felt Zoro’s chest press up to his back as his other arm wrapped firmly around Chopper’s body, trapping him between the swordsman’s forearm and his bicep. Chopper yelped in surprise. It was impossible to overstate the rush he received upon Zoro calling him that. Tickle slut. It both humiliated him and caused him to swell with excitement. He loved both feelings equally, and found himself relishing in them.

“Oh gosh,” Chopper whined. He was gonna really lose it now. His body was near the point of aching, desperate for Zoro’s fingers to dig into him once more and force him to squeal.

“Did I hit a nerve?” Zoro asked. The swordsman sounded rather amused, which only thrilled Chopper more. It was almost scary how well he was able to read Chopper without the reindeer having to say a word. “You like being called that, huh?”

“I-I do,” Chopper said. He was unable to do anything except admit it. Lying this deep in meant nothing. Since he was already forcing these words out of his mouth, nothing stopped him from pushing it a step further. “I wanna be your tickle slut, Zoro! C-C’mon, I’ve caught my breath! Just stop teasing and get on with it already!”

Chopper bit his lip as soon as he finished shouting. He waited for several moments in silence.

“Guess you don’t want a chance to catch your breath, huh?” Zoro asked. “Don’t go blaming me if you really do pass out.”

A thrilling, electric tingle shot down Chopper’s spine and caused him to squirm helplessly. The next thing he felt were Zoro’s metal claws. Chopper expected to feel them pounce and dance as they had before, but that didn’t come. Instead, he felt Zoro hook his claws into Chopper’s pants right under his belly button. It made Chopper gasp and then proceed to hold his breath as Zoro tugged down, and revealed Chopper’s cock in one swift motion. Though the reindeer couldn’t see it, he was pretty sure it bounced the moment it was free. He was already rock hard, after all. The pants had just been constricting him up till this point.

“I know I shouldn’t be surprised by now,” Zoro said. “But it’s impressive just how hard you get from this.”

“Do you know how to say anything to me that isn’t more teasing?” Chopper whined. He was already squirming as he mentally fought the thrill that came with Zoro exposing him so effortlessly.

“Now why would I want to say anything that won’t make you squirm?” Zoro asked.

Zoro continued to tug at Chopper’s pants. He managed to yank them off of Chopper’s legs entirely with one last pull with both hands. Now Chopper wasn’t hiding anything, and every inch of him was exposed.

“N-Now what?” Chopper asked, hearing himself stutter.

“I’ll give you a hint,” Zoro said. Chopper could hear him rummaging with something below the bench, as if he were reaching his hand into a bag of toys. “You’re gonna laugh your ass off when you feel them.”

“Th-Them?” Chopper squeaked out. He squirmed at the promise that he would scream. He didn’t doubt Zoro in the slightest, which only caused his heart to start pounding even faster.

“Getting cold feet all of a sudden?” Zoro asked. “Too bad. No way in hell I’m letting you go now.”

Chopper hardly had time to process the thrill those words brought him before the tools Zoro promised would bring screams touched his body. Two objects pressed down into either of the reindeer’s pits, causing him to gasp. Though the object was small, the reindeer was positive he recognized the touch of a stiff bristle. He had felt this touch before, the last time Zoro had him tied up and helpless.

“Toothbrushes?” Chopper asked.

“I’m surprised you recognized them so fast,” Zoro said, tauntingly pressing the brush heads harder against Chopper’s sides. Chopper bit his lip, but didn’t yet feel the need to laugh. His lips however did desire to curl up into a smile.

“I-I thought you said I was gonna scream when I felt them,” Chopper said.

“I know,” Zoro said. “But that’s only after I do… this!”

As it turned out, ‘this’ was pressing a button on the handle of either of the toothbrushes. Before Chopper realized what was happening he suddenly heard the whirring of machinery, and felt the brush heads begin to buzz inside of his pits. The bristles were no longer stationary, and began to spin at high speeds. Soon Chopper realized what Zoro meant by screaming, as that was the only thing he could do in response.

“B-Bahahahahaaaa! NOOOOOOO PLEHEEHEHEEESE! AHAHAHA MY PITS! TOHOHOOO MUCH!”

Chopper’s laughing was only met with a snicker of Zoro’s own. He felt the toothbrushes both spin. This was worse than the claws had been, no contest. Already the poor reindeer was tugging at his bindings and trying to squirm side to side for the slightest bit of relief. But no, of course Zoro didn’t allow the reindeer to even get a whiff of break. He followed the reindeer wherever he moved and made sure the spinning, vibrating, and buzzing tools of torment were firmly pressed right in the center of Chopper’s exposed pits.

“You like them?” Zoro asked over Chopper’s squealing giggling. “Course you do. I’ve never SEEN you look so happy!”

“I HAHAHATE YOHOHOUUUU!” Chopper cried out.

By now Zoro had stopped pressing the brushes down against a specific spot. Instead, he was dragging them all around the reindeer’s bare pits. He started by circling them around, then zig-zagging up and down, and finally just scrubbed to his heart’s content. Chopper had faced the wrath of a toothbrush before, but these buzzing and spinning bristles were a new hell entirely. They pulled at his skin, pushing in and making Chopper’s voice raise several pitches each time a sensitive spot was touched.

It wasn’t long before Zoro grew tired of simply teasing Chopper’s pits. He began to run the spinning brushes down the reindeer’s sides, causing Chopper to just explode with laughter. He began shaking his head back and forth, devolving into nothing but a giggling mess. Zoro scrubbed them between the reindeer’s ribs and down his sides, pressing them to spots he knew would make Chopper squeal.

“Careful,” Zoro teased, pulling away the toothbrushes away. The buzzing stopped and Chopper was given a moment to breathe. “You’re making it really hard to want to let you go when this is all over.”

“You’re evil,” Chopper whined. He felt exhaustion creep up on him, causing him to put most of his weight on his bound wrists as he slouched over. His knees were starting to ache nearly as much as his sides. Still, the discomfort was a small price to pay for how much fun he was having.

“Aww, don’t say that,” Zoro said. Chopper could picture Zoro’s snickering grin perfectly despite his blindfold. “How can I be evil when you want it so bad? I know you just want to be tied up right here being my little tickle toy forever, right?”

As Zoro spoke he reached around one of his hands and suddenly grabbed Chopper by the cock. The reindeer suppressed a gasp by biting his tongue, but couldn’t keep himself from tensing up. It wasn’t until Zoro squeezed his cock and began to slowly stroke it did the reindeer open his mouth and let out a whimpering moan.

“Nnngh… Z-Zoro…” Chopper gasped.

Chopper didn’t realize just how outrageously stimulated the tickling had made him. The slow strokes Zoro gave him told him that it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. Zoro seemed to sense this, and stroked his fingers as slow as possible to keep Chopper from spoiling their fun.

“So tense,” Zoro said. “Tell me, Doc, the body gets way more sensitive after an orgasm, right?”

Chopper felt a lump form in his throat.

“T-The cockhead does, yeah,” Chopper said. “And the body for a little.”

“Mmm, that’s just giving me loads of ideas,” Zoro said.

The swordsman put his thumb right over Chopper’s cockhead and pushed down. The reindeer had to once again bite his lip. He squirmed, but not enough to dare force Zoro to unhand his cock.

“What kind of ideas?” Chopper asked, trying desperately to keep his voice steady.

“The kind of ideas that’ll leave you screaming and begging,” Zoro said. His words alone sent a chill up Chopper’s spine. “I gotta warn you, though. It might be too intense for you.”

Chopper could feel his belly turn into knots at the exact moment adrenaline accelerated his heartbeat.

“What, you think I’m too soft for it?” Chopper asked. Truth be told the mix of fear and curiosity about what Zoro had in mind was driving him insane with lust. His cock was practically throbbing now. He had to resist the temptation to start pumping his hips back and forth, desperate for a bit of relief. “We have a safe word for a reason, don’t we? C’mon!”

“Jeez, and I didn’t even have to tell you to start begging again,” Zoro said. Chopper could picture perfectly the swordsman rolling his eyes as he spoke. “Fine, but we’re gonna need to switch positions.”

Zoro released Chopper’s cock, leaving Chopper on edge and helpless to do anything but wait. Zoro slowly unbound Chopper limb by limb. The reindeer sat there slumped over with his arms finally at his sides. He heard Zoro stand up, and move to the front of the bench before seating himself down.

“You can take this off, probably,” Zoro said. Chopper tensed as he felt the swordsman’s fingers suddenly at his face grabbing the blindfold. As it lifted up the reindeer gazed upward at Zoro, and forced a tired smile. The swordsman’s face was still as usual, though a faint smile on his lips did betray his emotions. “You having fun?”

“Tons,” Chopper said, smiling faintly.

“Not so scary anymore, is it?” Zoro asked with a grin.

“I dunno,” Chopper replied. “It’s kinda scary how easily you can be ruthless with all this.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Zoro said, reaching forward and lightly pinching Chopper’s chin.

“I do,” Chopper said softly, and then felt himself blush. He covered his eyes and giggled. “I uh… I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“You little sadist,” Zoro teased. “Somebody’s mind is in the gutter.”

Zoro reached a finger forward and poked Chopper’s belly button while his eyes were still covered. He squeaked and jumped, nearly falling back without the familiar pull of restraints to catch him.

“O-Ohohokay, stop teasing me and let’s just get on with it!” Chopper whined.

“Why, so I can tease you even worse?” Zoro asked. “Alright, if you insist.”

When it was time to begin their fun once again, Zoro instructed Chopper to turn around and lay on his back. After that, the swordsman grabbed his leg. He began to bind it with rope, and tied it up at the area where the bench bar turned. This kept Chopper’s leg up, and spread out away from the center of his body.

Only when Zoro lifted Chopper’s other leg and began to string him up in the same way did it occur to Chopper just out outrageously exposing this new position was. His legs were spread about just about as far as they could be without causing him pain, and were also pointed directly up in such a way that fully exposed his butt and taint area. His tail flicked gently in a nervous twitch against the bottom of the bench.

The realization of just how exposed he was to the swordsman’s inevitable torment led to the obvious, and Chopper’s erection quickly returned in full force. The reindeer bit his lip to keep from whining as it went up full mast. He could hear Zoro searching his bag of tools and already the anticipation was killing him. He squirmed with what very little room his bindings allowed and impatiently awaited hell.

“First things first,” Zoro said just as the fumbling stopped. Chopper already could guess that he had selected his tool, or perhaps tools. “It’s been way too damn long since you stopped giggling, furball.”

With those words Chopper felt Zoro’s hand grab for his cock. He squeezed it right in the middle and pulled down. Chopper had half expected Zoro to start jerking him off, however he only pulled down. The skin on the reindeer’s cock was pulled, and revealed the head of his cock.

“Nnngh,” Chopper instantly found himself whining. Of course, in the next few seconds he would find a real reason to whine when he felt the touch of Zoro’s selected tool first graze against his cockhead. No warning, no hint of what to expect to feel, just the unfiltered and sudden sensation of impossibly soft bristles grazing over the sensitive flesh.

“A-Ahhh! Ahaha!” Chopper first let out a yelping cry, and then followed it up with an unexpected burst of giggling. The nerves in the head of his dripping, on edge cock were screaming in unison as those hair-like bristles teased him.

“Makeup brush,” Zoro said. “In case you were wondering.”

“A-Ahhh! Ohohoho gohohohosh! Eeeeeeh!” Chopper cried.

“Yeah, I thought you’d say that,” Zoro agreed.

Chopper was already squealing. He was caught between wanting to rip himself away from Zoro or to lean into the feeling and jump blindly into the pleasure brought from those simple strokes. However, with a small drop of pleasure came a torrent of torment. Zoro didn’t just give his cock one stroke of the brush head, but ran it back and forth. There wasn’t an inch of the pink head going untouched. The reindeer was so sensitive that he almost believed he could feel each and every individual hair of that brush gliding over his cock. His glands ached and screamed while he continued to dribble pre and soak both his tender cockhead and the brush’s bristles.

“Ahhhh! Ahahahaha!”

Just when Chopper swore it couldn’t get any worse, he heard the most awful of sounds. A faint, whirring buzz. He looked down and saw Zoro holding in his hand one of the electric toothbrushes from earlier. It growled like a monster as the swordsman waved it around carelessly closer and closer to Chopper’s cock where the makeup brush continued to drag and graze.

“Wh-Whahahat are yohohou gonna DO!?” Chopper cried out helplessly at the sight of that wicked tool’s return. He could only stare down helplessly as he realized no matter where the brush tickled him, he would likely start crying if combined with the current tickling tool.

Zoro didn’t bother answering Chopper’s giggly question, and instead chose to not leave the suspense lingering as he set the spinning brush head right down against the inside of the reindeer’s left thigh. It was a spot Chopper wouldn’t normally consider ticklish, but that was until this exact moment where he swore there wasn’t a spot on his body more sensitive.

“EEEEHEHEHEEE!” Chopper cried out as the buzzing brush head began to vibrate and pull against his ticklish flesh. He tried to tug his leg shut, and protect his thigh, but of course the bindings made that impossible. The reindeer hopelessly squirmed. The sensations from the brush could only be described as waves of unrelenting torture. As it ran closer and closer to his cock Zoro began to drag it up and down the fold where his thigh and crotch met. The skin there was thinner with fur to the point that Zoro might as well have had no obstruction at all for how awful it felt. Chopper began to scream, growing louder than he had that whole night by far.

All of this, of course, went on as Zoro refused to stop stroking his cockhead with the makeup brush for even a moment. Chopper’s brain was having trouble keeping up with all the ways he was being driven to hysteria. When one sensation seemed overwhelming the other would scream at him for attention. The reindeer could only throw his head back and squeal in vain, helpless to stop the swordsman’s torture.

“Oooh, I like this brush right here,” Zoro said. “The problem is you have two thighs. I obviously don’t want to leave your cock alone, either.”

“ZOROHHOHORO!” Chopper squealed. Of course, as Zoro pondered his questions he kept tickling Chopper the whole time. “EEEEHEHEHEHEEEE! YOOHOHOU’RE GONNA KILL MEHEHEEEEE!”

“You’re so dramatic,” Zoro said. Despite Chopper’s hysteria the swordsman found the time to roll his eyes before pulling the two brushes away from both areas.

“Ahhh… Ahhh…” Chopper tried his best to catch his breath. He shut his eyes and breathed in and out slowly, taking these few moments of silence to regain a bit of his strength before he was surely plunged into the next bit of torment. His cockhead and thigh were tingling with the memory of the torture. He couldn’t even pull his legs shut the tiniest bit to hide them from further punishment.

“This’ll work,” Zoro mumbled down near Chopper’s thighs. The reindeer looked down just as he watched Zoro take one of the toothbrushes and press it down to his inner thigh. The reindeer bit his lip as he felt the bristles so much as touch his body. The swordsman hadn’t turned it on just yet, but Chopper knew it was inevitable.

The fact that Chopper had stopped trying to fight in his bindings probably made it clear he was nearing his limits. He watched helplessly as Zoro picked up the other toothbrush and planted it down in the same area on his opposite thigh. Soon both of the brush heads were just above where his crotch met his thigh. It was the area that had made Chopper squeal the loudest, after all. Even just having the brush heads near the spots was making the reindeer want to giggle.

“You’re kind of a sadist, Zoro,” Chopper commented while staring down at his legs. He was afraid to so much with those brush heads pressing up menacingly to such tender areas.

“A sadist, huh?” Zoro asked. He reached down his hand and surprised the reindeer by gripping his balls. He lifted up his thumb and pressed it to the middle of Chopper’s rock-solid cock. “What does that make you? A masochist?”

“Nnngh…” Chopper bit his lip, hard. He had to resist the urge to start grinding his hips just to feel a bit of stimulation on his cock. Zoro really was driving him mad. His whole body was burning now, desperate to be overwhelmed with sensations. “A-Are you waiting for me to beg again, or something?”

Zoro smirked at Chopper. After that, he didn’t need to say another word. He simply reached down both of his hands and flicked on the two toothbrushes at once. The reindeer felt his legs tug at the bindings before anything else, perhaps on pure defense. When the sensations actually hit him was when he knew he was doomed.

“EEEEHEHEHEEE!” Chopper burst out. “OHOHOHOHOOOO GOHOHOHOOD!”

Even without Zoro’s pressing and dragging, the brush heads accomplished their purpose enough to make Chopper hysterical. The motors in the handles were buzzing against his meaty thigh, seeming to send waves of light tingling to every inch of his legs. That was to say nothing of the hell happening so close to his crotch. The brush head pulled and scratched and spun in one area. Having nowhere else to go it made sure to exploit every bit it could. It clawed reactions out of the ticklish reindeer he didn’t know he could muster. No amount of pulling at his bindings nor shaking of his legs dislodged the demonic devices. One he could possibly handle, but two at once in such a compromising and already humiliating position? No chance.

“Now this is fun,” Zoro said as he reached his hands up past Chopper’s tormented thighs back up to his belly. He squeezed gently, forcing higher pitched giggles out of the reindeer. Chopper realized with horror that while he was focused elsewhere the swordsman had put back on those awful claws from earlier. They began to drag over his sides, teasing and scratching with the kind of ferocity Chopper couldn’t stand. Zoro moved away from Chopper’s backside to the side of the bench where he let his hands trail further up to Chopper’s restrained arms. He settled the claws down right above Chopper’s pits and one by one let his fingers glide downward.

Chopper was positive he was going to explode. Hysteria was all he had left in him to muster. Zoro smiled down at Chopper, more than happy to keep up the torture without any sign of mercy. The swordsman leaned over and pressed his mouth right up to Chopper’s belly. Something wet pressed up against Chopper’s belly button. It was an alien sensation compared to the cruel tools used on other parts of his body, but it tickled nonetheless. It ran clockwise around the edge of his poor belly button and occasionally dipped in, pressing down like it was a button. Each and every time Zoro touched the center Chopper paused his laughter to let out a yelp of surprise. For some reason that particular spot made his body tingle the most.

“Oh, no,” Zoro said as he lifted up his head. “Shoulda held that one in, buddy. You’re doomed now.”

“PLEEHEHHEEEESE!” Chopper cried out.

Zoro moved both of his hands down from Chopper’s pit all the way to his belly button with a tormenting glide of claws. He began to squeeze and poke, causing Chopper to yelp and thrash with every little touch. His eyes began to water, and he realized he was on the verge of tears.

“It’s alright, buddy,” Zoro said with that same smirk. He moved his hand down and grabbed the makeup brush from before and proceeded to bury it agaisnt Chopper’s hanging balls. The reindeer bit his lip in a desperate attempt to control himself as he thrashed. The toothbrushes, the claws, and the makeup brush were all too much. He was going to go insane any minute. Not to mention his own cock was burning, desperate to cum.

“A-Ahahahaha! EHEHEHEEE! AHHHH!”

Zoro hooked a few of his fingers around Chopper’s cock and began to stroke while leaving his pinky and ring finger gripping the makeup brush. With each stroke he gave the brush bobbed up and down, ensuring the hairs would drag themselves senselessly over the ticklish area. That was when Chopper felt tears spill, and knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself much longer.

The brushes vibrating against his inner thighs seemed only to stimulate Chopper further, as Zoro hardly had to stroke before the reindeer felt the burning sensation of an orgasm approach him with a ferocious speed.

“Nnngh! Z-Zohohooro!”

Chopper pumped his hips with what little energy remained. The point of no return struck him harder than any of the tickling had, and caused him to cry out with a moan louder than he knew he could muster. His cum shot high, landing far above his head and even past his antlers. The second and third shots landed closer, one landing on Chopper’s chest and the other against Zoro’s hand which rested on his belly. For a moment Chopper couldn’t laugh as he became blinded by his lust.

Then, his senses sharpened once more and he was harshly reminded of the toothbrushes running without care against his thighs. For a brief moment he thought he could keep himself from laughing since Zoro had stopped the other two attacks, but the reindeer hadn’t counted on something. It seemed that cumming had caused his body to become far, far more sensitive. He started squealing again, thrashing in his bindings.

“E-Eheheheeh! Make it stohohop make it stohohooop! Red! Redredredredred! Ahahahahaaaa!”

With his pleas finally heard, and more importantly the safe word, Zoro reached down and stopped both of the brushes at once. Chopper was whimpering when they were pulled away from his legs. His heart pounded quickly, and his body relaxed. He shut his eyes and let out several gasps of air. He felt Zoro fondle with the rope that bound his ankles up, letting them drop one by one. He laid there, too exhausted to move as Zoro undid the bindings on his wrists.

“Did I go too hard?” Zoro asked as he settled one of his hands on Chopper’s belly.

“No,” Chopper said softly as he cracked open his eyes and gave Zoro a faint smile. “It was amazing, Zoro.”

“That’s good to hear,” Zoro said. He ran his hand up and touched Chopper’s face, squeezing him lightly on the cheek and causing him to giggle. “I kinda thought you were gonna really lose it for a minute there.”

“So did I,” Chopper admitted. He lifted his hoof and put it over Zoro’s hand. The two sat there like that for a moment before Chopper found the strength to sit up once again. His body felt weary, and drenched in sweat from all the fighting and thrashing that came from being tortured for so long. He felt good, though, like a heavy weight had been lifted up from his chest.

“How’re you feeling?” Zoro asked.

“Tired,” Chopper answered.

“I mean besides that,” Zoro said. “I mean, how do you feel about what we just did?”

“I’m glad you talked me into doing this again,” Chopper said. He felt his cheeks grow warm, and suddenly he couldn’t bring himself to look at Zoro. “I think I needed this.”

“Needed it, huh?” Zoro asked. Chopper knew the swordsman was giving a teasing grin.

“Y-You know what I mean, jerk,” Chopper grumbled.

“You think you’re gonna ‘need’ me again?” Zoro asked. “Sometime soon, maybe?”

Chopper looked over to Zoro at last. His chest ached at the sight of the swordsman’s smile, and a sensation of happiness suddenly flooded over him. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt his eyes sting. The blind acceptance and encouragement from the swordsman nearly overwhelmed him. The only way he could stop himself from spilling over with tears was to hop off of the bench directly towards Zoro and thrust himself at the swordsman’s midsection to give him a sudden hug.

“Jeez, you’re so sappy,” Zoro said, surprised at the speed of the reindeer. After a moment’s hesitation he laid his hand down on Chopper’s back and rubbed gently. Knowing that Zoro wasn’t the most physically affectionate person made that touch all the more special for the emotional reindeer.

“I’m sorry,” Chopper said, pushing himself back to an arm’s length away from the swordsman’s chest where he wiped his eyes aggressively. “But you’re really amazing, Zoro.”

“C’mon,” Zoro groaned. Chopper could swear he sounded a bit bashful. “I just make you scream for the past hour and now you’re complimenting me? You’re so weird sometimes.”

“I’m not lying,” Chopper said. “You’re way nicer than you think. You didn’t have to try so hard to make me feel so happy. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be cowering at how much I like being tickled.”

“You’re giving me way too much credit,” Zoro said.

“I’m really not,” Chopper insisted, and then hesitated. For a moment that same fear from before lingered, but the thought of all the work Zoro had done to help Chopper forced the reindeer to push those thoughts aside. “I’m really gonna try not to be nervous about this anymore, okay? I think I owe you that much after everything you’ve done.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Chopper,” Zoro said. “But I’m glad to hear that.”

“So… Um…” Chopper fiddled with his hooves and stared down at where he stood on Zoro’s lap. “Do you think you can tickle me again sometime soon? I-I promise I won’t wait so long you have to come to me!”

Zoro widened his eyes, a bit surprised at how forward Chopper was being. Eventually he broke into a smile and began to chuckle before shaking his head. He put a hand on top of Chopper’s head and ran his fingers through the thick fur. The reindeer smiled. Just being so close to Zoro took all his nerves away and replaced them with a sense of calm.

“Course, buddy,” Zoro said with a smile. “You really think that was all I had in mind to tickle you with? Next time we meet up like this you’re really gonna get it.”

Chopper giggled, and felt a rush of excitement surge through him. He moved forward again and embraced Zoro once more. This time Zoro hugged him back, and squeezed the reindeer in his iron-like grip.

Chopper knew that he wasn’t going to get over his fears and worries overnight. However, being so close to Zoro made him feel as though he could take on anything. Right now all he wanted to do was stand here in the swordsman’s embrace, and cling to the sensation of relief and happiness nearly bursting out of his chest.


End file.
